Fathers and Sons Campout 2014
and John Wright setting up the tent.]] "Fathers and Sons Campout 2014" is the fifty-seventh episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men, and aired May 3, 2014. Dates: May 2-3, 2014 Preceded By: Broom Hockey 2014 Followed By: Big Sur 2014 Synopsis This year, the Fathers and Sons Campout was a little different. Instead of having it at Del Valle Regional Park in Livermore as usual, it was held at Barbecue Terrace Campground in Mount Diablo State Park. The episode starts with Travis Neal, who got there early, waiting for some of the other Young Men to show up. He hikes from Barbecue Terrace Campground to the other reserved campground, Wildcat Campground, to see if anyone had shown up there. Unfortunately, no one is there. Forty minutes later, John Wright shows up. They look for a good place to set up their tent. They find a good spot by a tree, and that's when Ryan Hales shows up. checking out a giant trap.]] After setting up their tent, night has fallen, and the three of them make their way up the hill to some boulders. Some smaller kids had followed them up there, so they stall time until the kids get bored and leave. That's when they make a run for it down the road. They stop so John can take a potty break. During the potty break, John says how he misses Dewlin Rosdahl. Ryan also talks about how he and his family will be moving soon, and how he'll visit over the summer. They continue down the road until they find what looks like a giant fire pit. They also find a large trap. Ryan finds a big cylinder full of bird seed tied to the trap. They also find a hoof print inside the trap. They then head back to camp, and Ryan and Travis maintain the Fathers and Sons Campout tradition of climbing onto the bathroom roof. Ryan sticks a bunch of rocks in between the door hinges to steady the door. They use the door to climb up onto the roof. Some kids notice them on the roof, so they get down. climbing up the giant boulder.]] All the small kids had cleared from the giant boulders up the hill, so John, Ryan, and Travis go back up there to climb on them. Ryan climbs up several faces of the boulders, and Travis stays at the bottom to keep him company. After Ryan climbs up the boulders, they go back to the tent to call it a night. They set up their sleeping bags and talk about several things, like the annoying kids outside, John's cot, and rappers. That night, around midnight, some raccoons come into camp and decide to fight right next to John, Ryan, and Travis' tent. Then, at 3:42 AM, a car alarm goes off. This marks the 2nd time they camped on Mt. Diablo and it was terrible (the first being in "Mount Diablo 2011"). and Ryan Hales getting ready the next day.]] The next morning, they awake to kids yelling, and dads announcing that it's breakfast time. They get up, eat breakfast, and head back up to the giant boulder. Some small kids had already made it up there. Ryan goes to climb up the boulder when Travis' camera suddenly runs out of battery. People In This Episode * Ryan Hales * John Wright * Travis Neal * Ben Hales * Chad Hales Locations * Mount Diablo State Park, Walnut Creek, California Trivia * Third "Fathers and Sons Campout" episode. * The main people in this episode are Ryan Hales, John Wright, and Travis Neal, who were all members of the White Shirts Team in the last episode, "Broom Hockey 2014". Featured Music * "On Melancholy Hill" by Gorillaz * "Don't Know Why" by Norah Jones Category:Episodes